


Sweet Revenge

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's entries: Pornalot 2016 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs to prove to his ex-girlfriend, Sophia, that he is perfectly happy with a successful job and a loving relationship. Except, he's single and unemployed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge: Revenge  
> [Russian Translation by ElenaE ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5281562)

When Arthur walked into his best friend’s flat, Merlin was practically crawling into the fridge as he searched for something. Probably the jam, which was always in the door.

“Merlin, I need your help.”

Merlin banged his head on the fridge as he straightened up to look at Arthur.

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

“No, I think I will. Did you just ask for my help? Are you ill?”

Arthur didn’t answer. Instead he grabbed the jam from the door and handed it to Merlin.

“Oh.” Merlin said. “Thanks.”

As Merlin finished making his snack, Arthur sat at the table and told Merlin’s his woeful tale.

“Tomorrow night there’s a reunion for my uni equestrian team.”

“Oh the horror” Merlin said, but Arthur ignored him.

“It would be fine if I was just meeting up with Leon and some of the lads I haven’t seen in ages, but it’s everyone! Sophia will be there. All her little cronies too. It’s going to be a disaster.”

“She’s just your ex.” Merlin asked with a mouth full of food.

“Merlin, she is my arch enemy. She cheated on me. Twice! Then spread rumors about our sex life.” Arthur threw his hands up in the air. “These reunions are always ‘Oh you know, I’m doing okay, I’m a millionaire with a gorgeous spouse.’ How am I supposed to show up to that? I’m single and unemployed!”

“That last part isn’t your fault.” Merlin pointed out.

“Well ‘Newly Outed Bisexual Man Whose Homophobic Father Sacked Him’ isn’t good enough. The only way to get back at Sophia is to prove to her that I’m doing bloody fantastic!”

Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered something about Beyoncé.

“Can’t you just tell her that you’re rich and happily married?”

“Proof, Merlin! I need proof.” Arthur groaned. “I’m doomed. I have gone through all my friends and none of them seem like a viable option to bring to this thing.”

Merlin hummed in thought. “Lance would murder you if you even thought about asking Gwen. Elena is sweet but I’m afraid she’d giggle and give it all away…Hm…Unless you want to ask a bloke, then there’s always Elyan. Oh but isn’t he dating someone? Might be a bit awkward to explain.”

Arthur had mentally gone through all their friends and he was certain it was hopeless. He would walk into the reunion without a date, looking like a complete and utter failure.

“I need someone blindingly successful. Who can lie about dating me without being too obvious about it. And gorgeous. They’ll have to be fit as hell.”

Merlin had a mouthful of food when he said, “Tall order, mate.”

Arthur glared at him.

Then it came to him. As Merlin sipped his glass of milk, leaving a white mustache on his upper lip, it just suddenly clicked. Merlin was a doctor at a children’s hospital. Successful? Check. Merlin wasn’t a great liar, but he had a tendency to make up stories that were so intricate that everyone believed them. Able to lie? Check. Plus, even though he looked at bit ridiculous as he finished off his snack, Arthur had to admit that Merlin was gorgeous. Dark hair against pale skin, a killer smile, and sharp cheekbones. Fit as hell? Check.

“Why are you looking at me like-?” Merlin paused and then shook his head. “Oh no. No way.”

“Please.” Arthur put his hands together to beg. “Please, Merlin. Come on, you’re perfect for it. I will do anything. Please. Please. Please.”

“Alright, alright. As long as you shut up.” Merlin sighed, “You owe me a favor, asshole.”

“Yes!” Arthur pumped his arm.

*******

It took them an extra thirty minutes to get to the reunion because Merlin was _always_ late. At least he didn’t show up in jeans and his star wars shirt. No, he definitely wasn’t. In black slacks and a dark purple button-up, rolled up to his elbows, he looked like sex on legs.

“This alright?” He ran a hand through his hair, which had somehow been tamed.

Arthur must have made some kind of answer because now he was driving to the reunion with Merlin in the passenger seat. Keeping his eyes on the road, Arthur was trying to will down his arousal, because despite the ruse there was no excuse for how much he wants to spring on Merlin like a cat in heat.

It was just made worse when he parked the car and turned to see Merlin sucking on his own lips.

“What the hell are you doing?” Arthur asked before he could stop himself. He probably sounded too accusatory for someone who was asking a huge favor form his best friend.

Merlin smacked his lips. “Making it look like you just snogged me senseless. Come on, if we’re doing this, we’re doing it right.” Merlin said as he continued to bit on his lips, licking them occasionally. He looked bizarre as his brows pulled together in concentration but Arthur was too distracted to even notice. Oh fuck.

Arm in arm, they walked into the hotel where the reunion was taking place in a private room, complete with bar. Arthur wanted to drown himself in alcohol, but thought better of it, since it might make him do something unadvisable.

Arthur’s eyes scanned the room of people, and quickly found the group he was looking for. Sophia was surrounded by her usual flock of evil minions. Sophia’s eyes caught his and she barely glanced at him before she turned and sniffed.

“I’m getting a drink.”

“Oh no you’re not. If you dragged me along then we are going to make her regret ever spreading lies about your dick.”

“Merlin!” Arthur hissed as he was bodily pushed towards Sophia.

Sophia turned around and acted as if she hadn’t seen Arthur yet. “Oh, Arthur dear! It’s lovely to see you again.” She kissed his cheek and begrudgingly returned the gesture.  “It’s been ages! Do you still work for your father?”

“No, I work at Albion Law Firm.” It wasn’t entirely untrue. He had an interview next week and he was sure to get it.

“Oh” Sophia said, surprised. She probably had spies who knew Uther had sacked him. Without much pause, she proceeded to introduce her entire entourage, because Sophia could never just bring a man, she had to bring a man (‘This is Evan, he’s owns his _own_ company’) and a group of annoying friends.

Merlin, bless him, cut her off halfway through. “Oh, I’ll never remember all that. I’m just the worst with names. Arthur, do you remember when I called Doctor Kilgharrah, Kilroy? I’m lucky to still be working at Camelot Hospital.”

Arthur paused, just for a second, but quickly picked up where Merlin had started. “That’s because your bedside manner makes up for your inability to remember your boss’ name.”

Merlin winked “You like my bedside manner” and then turned back to Sophia and held out his hand, “I’m Merlin, by the way. Arthur’s told me all about you. I’d love to hear your stories from uni.”

Sophia shook his hand but she was giving Arthur a bit of a snarl. “So you turned out gay?”

Arthur raised a brow, not answering immediately, just so everyone could properly hear just how rude that sounded. “Bi, actually.”

She turned to a friend to mutter something, but it was loud enough for them to hear, “No wonder the sex had been horrible.”

Arthur tampered down his blush, most of it from anger rather than humiliation.

Merlin snorted.                                             

Everyone turned to look at him.

“What?” He asked with wide eyes. “Oh- you were serious?”

Sophia at least looked a little bit bashful, only now that she had been caught.

“How odd,” Merlin raised a brow at her. “Because Arthur’s always been so attentive. Not that I always like it gentle. There was that one holiday at the cabin in Scotland- remember that babe? Couldn’t walk right for days. Arthur carried me around like a true Prince Charming.”

Arthur had to hold his breath to keep a very pathetic moan from coming out.

“I find it hard to believe he was neglectful in anything. You know I’m on my feet all day at the hospital and it’s so nice to come home to Arthur. He just takes such good care of me. He’s always been like that though. So generous.” Merlin leaned over and pecked Arthur on the cheek.

Arthur let out a shaky breath, almost a whine, and Merlin couldn’t possibly have missed it. Arthur was never going to remember the Pendragon’s cabin the same ever again.

“He must have changed. He was never like that with me.” Sophia voice was harsh.

Arthur disagreed. When they had been dating, he had been at her beck and call. She had essentially manipulated him to do whatever she wanted.

“Well then, its good thing he’s with me now.” Merlin’s voice was harsh for the first time in the conversation. Arthur knew that Merlin was fully aware what he was doing, but up until that point his voice had never betrayed him. “Arthur deserves someone who treats him well.”

Sophia gaped like a fish at the undertone accusation of Merlin’s words.

Merlin smiled again, as if he didn’t have a clue. He turned to Arthur, “Want to go get a drink? Come on” He grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him along.

At the bar, Arthur pulled Merlin away from prying ears. He pulled Merlin close and rested his forehead against Merlin’s.

“Arthur?”

“I want to fuck you over the nearest table so badly right now.”

Merlin let out a choked off noise which could be good or bad. Arthur didn’t take the time to wonder which it was. He just pressed forward and kissed Merlin desperately. Merlin kissed him back, thank fuck.

Between kisses Merlin said, “You deserve someone better than Sophia.” Merlin gasped as Arthur bit his lip and licked, properly snogging him like he wanted to in the car.

“Someone like you?” Arthur pulled away to look at him.

Merlin swallowed nervously. “If you want.”

Arthur leaned in to whisper in Merlin’s ear, “What I want is to get a room in this hotel and recount what should have happened in Scotland.”

“ _Shit_ ” Merlin shivered. “Hurry up, hurry up.” He pushed at Arthur and they were out the door in record time.


End file.
